Zelda no Densetsu: Gekijyouban ero ruroni !
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Un Link, un apprenti samouraï, parcourt le monde d'Hyrule féodal avec de nouveaux amis, et doit résister à une ombre un peu trop familière... un peu de yaoi par ci par là
1. Prologue partie 1

Zelda no Densetsu

Fiche de la fic: Zelda no Desentsu: Gekijyouban Ero-rurôni ! (La légende de Zelda: Les Chroniques du vagabond pervers)

Résumé: À Hyrule, époque féodale... un jeune homme en quêta d'aventu re devra passer par-dessus de très nombruex dangers, sa faiblesse et vaincre le vil Ganondorf. Il rencontrera bien des gens, tous différents, et s'amourachera d'une magnifique princesse...

Disclaimer: Même si ça s'rait ben, ben l' fun, Zelda c'est pas à moé pis le Japon non plus. Mais y a des monstres à moé. (parler québécois c'est... 3)

Warning: Si vous êtes dégoûté par le Japon féodal (genre, époque Sengoku), l'humour japonais, les ch'tits pervers (genree... Miroku-sama, Kazu, Jiraiya...) le chanbara (bataille de sabres), et le reste classique du Japon je vous conseille de dégerpir ! Et si vous aimez pas mon genre de Link aussi, et donc Link en uke. Gomen, il est _adorable_ !

Rating: T, comme d'habitude.

Note: J'ai renommé garder la traduction aglaise de certains noms, ou j'ai carrément changé de nom (gomen.). Pour la princesse, je tiens à dire que ce n'est PAS Zelda la cruche qui sait rien foutre de ses dix doigts. Vous verrez bien qui c'est ^^ Ensuite, Link est un vagabond, un rurôni. Et Dark... un p'tit vicieux. Vous verrez ça dans mon long prologue ^^ Aussi, je tiens à dire que des fois, mon esprit tordu me fait aussi peur. Et pis bon, j'aime bien faire un Link uke, alors c'est un Link uke (mais sans shônen-aï). Befouille, j' vous laisse_ lecturer _mon texte !

Prologue partie 1: Vagabond pervers ...!!

Hyrule, un grand pays, magnifique pour être juste à sa beauté et ses toits verts émeraude, avec un château, appelé Goten' Sen'nyu*. Dans cette contrée du centre du continent, on trouvait dees plaines des montagnes... bref, un paysage varié, parfait pour qu'un poète s'en inspirât ! Et des poètes, il y en avait ! Hyrule en était rempli ! Ah, ça, oui !

La princesse du pays était d'une grande beauté (NDA: malgré qu'elle soit hyper chiante... j'ai dit que je m'inspire des mangas, hé hé...), la belle et grande Zelda, promise au jeune shôgun du pays voisin (NDA: j' le plains...). Les seigneurs du pays en avaient été bien déçus, mais n'en avait pas rajouté.

La capitale, nommée Seika, était une merveille. Avec des cerisiers partout, et ses toits recourbés...

Mais malgré toute la beauté d'Hyrule, le pays connaissait des heures sombres. Un nouveau Daimyou faisait de l'ombre sur le pays. Le grand Ganondorf, un homme venu du sud désertique prévoyait de s'acaparer la perle qu'était le pays... mais nous verrons tout cela plus tard.

Notre histoire débute dans un onsen* du village du Coq, le village Kakariko (NDA: ça fait plus japonais ^^), où se baignent des jeunes filles.

Un jeune blond, habillé d'un kimono vert, rapiécé, ouvert sur les manches, de zori de paille. À sa taille, un katana de belle taille, la saya* bleu et le sageo* jaune canari, avec le laçage de la poignée violet.

Accoté à la palissa de séparant le onsen des filles de celui des garçons, qui était vide, le blond regardait pas un trou dans les planche. Un goutte de sang perlant au coin du nez, les yeux ronds, le garçon ne remarqua pas la jeune fille qui s'approchait de lui d'un pas rageur.

Il ne le remarqua que lorsque cette même fille éclata carrément la plache de bois derrière laquelle il se trouvait. Les autres filles crièrent de surprise. En grognant rageusement, les poings serrés et la veine sur la tempe bien visible, la jeune fille au cheveux bleus (version humanisée de Ruto) à la poirtrine inexistante s'exclama:

- Ero-rurôni ! Erô ! Erô ! Erô-ruroni* !

Le petit voyeur se massa le crâne. Son kimono était ouvert sur l'avant, laissant voir des muscles naissants et des bandages (NDA: vu sur quelques images de manga) désserés.

- Neeeeh*... Ruto-neechan* ! dit le blond pour l'apaiser. Calme-toi !

La paysanne lui envoya un autre poing aur le haut du crâne en disant:

- Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ta sale tronche de gamin ! Va-t'en, Link !

Et le dénommé Link déguerpi en vitesse, sans demander son reste. Il se retrouva dans le village, en plein Shakuhachi no Matsuri*. Il y avait des pipes de terre cuite sur tous les étalges, ainsi que de l'herbe à pipe.

Le blond en acheta une longue de couleur verte, sa couleur préféré, et prit une bonne herbe bien goûteuse (NDA: juste pour puer de l'haleine :p), puis paya le viel homme édenté de quelques rubis verts, puis traîna un peu dans les rues du village, sans trop savoir où il allait. Profitant seulement du soleil de printemps, et des cerisiers en fleurs, les bras croisés derrière la tête et avançant avec un large sourire sur le visage. Il marcha tranquillement vers l'auberge, se paya une chambre, monta en haut, déposa son baluchon sur le futon* et prit son sabre entre ses mains écorchées.

- Enfin, dit-il dans un souffle en passant un doigt nerveux sur la saya. J'ai un katana... plus personne ne me traitera de mauviette...

Ce sabre qu'il venait de voler à un des meilleurs forgeron d'Hyrule valait une jolie somme. Et il savait bien qu'il allait un jour devoir payer, mais sa devise était la même qu'avant "À quoi bon les remords ?"

Link sourit une nouvelle fois, puis remis son sabre en place, et sortit pour faire le tour des écuries de la ville, question de voir les chevaux.

Brin d'herbe dans la bouche, bras derrière la tête, démarche décontractée et regard désintéressé, le vagabond marcha silencieusement entre les box, et remarqua un belle jument au crin blanc et à la robe rousse, appelée Épona. Il lui parla un peu, et la bête, dont les yeux étaient animés d'un certaines lueur d'intelligence, semblait comprendre... "C'est décidé, ce soir, je la vole..." pensa le blond en s'en allant à sa chambre. Il avait déjà hâte au soir...

***

Le soir venu, le vagabond sortit de sa chambre par la fenêtre, sabre à la taille, au cas où, et descendit doucement du toit, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Le store de la fenêtre du bas étant un peu cassé, le blond tomba sur... des filles. Et étant pervers, le blond s'y attarda quelques minutes, puis, à regret, le blond s'en détacha et courut vers l'écurie.

Le blond, qui n'était pas du tout nyctalope, dû tâter chaque plaque, pour enfuinb reconaître les kanjis qui formaient le nom de la bête qu'il avait choisie.

Il la sella dans le noir, et la sortit dans un silences des plus parfaits. Ensuite, il la monta, puis partit au galop vers la plaine.

***

Le soleil se leva sur Hyrule alors que Link arrivait au lac Hylia (NDA: j'ai pas trouvé de bons noms pour le lac. Gomen.) avec sa nouvelle monture. Il regarda les quelques paysans, qui cultivait déjà le riz, puis avança tranquillement vers le temple, pour y prier un peu, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer. Les gens le saluait chaleureusement, le rpenant sûrement un jeune shôgun, ou même un shinsengumi*. Il en était bien fier. Il laissa Épona devant le temple, puis entra.

Il y faisait assez sombre. Une grande statue des trois déesses et une plus petite de l'esprit protecteur de la région, un grand serpent. Étant originaire de la plus petite province du pays, le blond ne savait pas le nom de cet esprit, mais il remarqua bien vite les petites fées qui flottaient au-dessus du bassin d'eau sacrée. Quelques jeunes filles étaient venues demander la bénédiction à la miko* pour leur mariages respectifs, et Link ne manqua pas de faire un geste déplacé sur l'une d'elle, qui se retourna vers, lui, qui lui faisait un large sourire en s'en allant vers l'hôtel. Plus loin, une autre miko jouait du koto*.

Link s'arrêta et s'agenouilla sur l'un des coussins devant l'hôtel, et pria quelques minutes (NDA: pourquoi ? Vous verrez bien ;)), puis repartit en saluant la jolie miko d'un peu trop près, puis s'en alla rapidement. Il monta sur sa jument, et galopa vers la province de Latouane.

En chemin, il croisa des monstres attanquant une jeune fille. N'écoutant que son courage, le blond auta à terre, et avec un cri de guerre, hacha menu les vilains monstres, puis se jeta sur la jeune fille, pour lui demander:

- Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ?

Elle hocha la tête, puis leva cette dernière et plongea ses yeux verts dans l'oc.éan bleuté de ceux de Link. Le jeune homme sentit bientôt son coeur battre, puis ses joues s'enflamèrent.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un simple rurôni, dit Link en contrôlant sa gê je vois que je viens de vous sauver la vie, jeune demoiselle. Puis-je savoir votre nom, pour m'assurer qu'il est aussi beau que vous ? demanda-t-il

La jeune fille rougit. Link la trouvait encore plus belle que Ruto (la fille qu'il espionnait lorsqu'il allait à Kakariko), avec ses cheveux roux très longs et sa poitrine proéminante. Elle portait un habit de paysanne simple.

- Je... je m'appelle Malon... dit-elle.

- Moi, c'est Link, ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit-il.

La rousse se releva d'un coup, sentant les mains baladeuses du blond se promener un peu trop loin. Le blond se répandit en excuses, puis se releva également, et invita la jeune fille à monter sur sa jument. Il la condurait à Toal, et après lui poserait des questions, puisqu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de yokais dans les plaines. Enfin, pas à la connaisance de Link...

***

Le soir venu, le blond arriva à son village d'origine. Il fit descendre Malon de sa jument, puis la conduit vers chez lui. La rousse poussa la rideau de bambou qui recouvrait la porte, tandis que Link regardait assez nerveusement une jolie enveloppe rouge déjà ouverte (NDA: une beuglante ^o^ nan, j' déconne), avant de la remettre dans son kimono.

Il entra à la suite de sa nouvelle amie, puis lui dit de l'attendre, qu'il reviendrait avant le coucher du soleil. Le blond marcha donc calemement, de sa manière décontractée, vers l'entrée du village. Sa maison était avant cette dernière, mais il avait longuement travaillé dans ce village. Jusqu'à ses seize ans, l'_incident _et l'appel de l'aventure.

Le village était tel que celui d'un conte de fée. Le crépuscule baignait les maisons traditionnelles d'une douce lueur orangée, et les pétales de cerisiers tapissaient l'herbe de point rose çà et là. La rivière Kawazoko* (NDA: imagination, tu t'emballes, tu t'emballes...) semblait être en feu, d'un feu magique et cristalin, et le lac semblait être un bassin de lave.

Les gens se retournaient sur le passage de Link. Plusieurs haussaient les sourcils, pensant à un étrenger, mais quelques uns écarquillaient les yeux et portaient leurs mains à leur bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. "Normal," pensa Link "Après sept ans d'absance, c'est tout naturel..."

Il continua sa marche vers sa destination, ignorant les appels des enfants, qui l'avaient tout de sutie reconnu. Il arriva à la plus grande maison, celle du chef Bohdan. Et de celle qui avait écrit la lettre rouge.

Il s'annonça, en lançant comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, une pierre sur la fenêtre de la chambre du haut. Une jeune fille au cheveux assez courts passa sa tête par la fenêtre, et en le voyant avec son air décontracté, ses yeux s'illumièrent et elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

Et comme quand ils n'étaient que des jeunes, elle sauta par la fenêtre, descendit du toit, malgré son kimono gênant, et se jeta dans les bras du jeune vagabond. Ce dernier fit un réception parfaite, sans manquer de faire un geste pervers, pour lequel il fut immédiatement réprimandé.

- Link-kun* ! s'exclama la blonde. Arrête un peu, tu veux ?

Le blond ne pu lui répondre que par son plus charmant sourire. Sept ans. Sept années. L'avait-elle attendu ? Ou était-elle à nouveau tombée amoureuse (NDA: oh mon dieu... mais qu'est-ce que j'écris ?!) ?

- Alors, Iria-chan*, demanda Link en passant deux doigts sur la joue de son amie, comment va la vie ?

Ils s'assirent dans le jardin sec (NDA: hm... voir wiki...), sur une des pierres plates, et son amie d'enfance lui expliqua que durant son absence, les enfants avaient faits bien des mauvais coups, que Colin était devenu l'aide du ranch, et que Féhnir et Balder avaient appris les techniques élémentaires du katana. Anaïs était devenu aussi grande que belle, et le jeune Féhnir et elle étaient exactement comme eux. Jeunes et naïfs, croyant à l'amour plus fort que tout...

- Espérons qu'il ne leur arrive pas ce qu'il nous est arrivé, dit le blond, en se penchant vers elle.

Il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, puis pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Contre toutes ses attentes, elle lui répondit, puis le repoussa vivement, et s'essuya la bouche. Des larmes perlèrent au coins de ses yeux émeraudes. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Largué, le blond la serra contrre lui et caressa ses cheveux en déposant un baiser dans ceux-ci.

- Oh ! Link... je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes. Je t'Aime, mais je suis déjà promise...

- À qui, que je lui tranche la gorge ? demanda Link en poussant son sabre du pouce (NDA: Comme Zorro !).

Iria fit secoua la tête.

- Ça serait bon pour le village. Il vit à saura s'occuper de moi.

Link laissa tomber, la laissa dans le jardin, et repartit vers chez lui, en lui lançant un regard nostalgique, puis murmura, telle le vent dans les feuilles des cerisiers:

- Adieu, ma belle...

Et il disparu vers chez lui.

***

La colère envahissait Link. Partout ! Nulle part où la mettre, il s'éreinta contre l'épouvantail, qui devint bientôt un tas de pailles hachée menue. Le blond tomba sur le sol, pantelant. Lorsqu'il se releva, ce fut pour voir Féhnir, Anaïs et Balder. Ils avaient tous bien granid, et Anaïs le mangeait des yeux. Il ne les reconnaissait presque pas... surtout le jeune Balder ! Il était quasiment plus grand que son grand frère. Il leur sourit, malgré sa mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! s'exclama Anaïs en s'approchant de lui.

- Je peux vous dire la même chose, dit le blond en rangeat son katana.

Il croisa ensuite les bras derrière la tête, et adopta son attitude décontractée habituelle. Féhnir et Balder se jetèrent presque littéralement sur son arm, mais le blond plaça une main sur la tsuka* avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher.

- C'est un vrai ? demanda Féhnir d'une voix plus grave que celle qu'il lui avait connue.

- On peut l'essayer ? demanda le cadet d'une voix déréglée.

Link fut catégorique, et refusa d'emblée. Les plus jeunes se fâchèrent, mais Anaïs les raisonna avec force. C'est alors que Link remarqua Malon, toute rouge de gêne, presque derrière le rideau de bambou. Le blond s'approcha, sous les regards curieux des gamins. Il prit Malon par la taille - la jeune fille rougit comme une pivoine - et leur annonça:

- Voici une nouvelle amie Malon...

- Malon Uma*... murmura-t-elle.

Les enfats restèrent quelques dizaines de minutes, puis ils partirent. Anaïs et Malon ne tardèrent pas à se lier d'amitié. La Lune se levait à peine lorsque Link partit au onsen du coin (NDA: toutes les sources vont êtres des onsen, je crois, sauf une ^^) pour aller faire sa toillette (NDA: ça fait gay oO).

Lorsque le blond se pencha au-dessus de l'eau pour se laver le visage, il vit le même garçon que la dernière fois à Kakariko. Des cheveux blonds soleil en bataille, un visage androgyne et des yeux bleus incroyable. Mais aussi, des yeux animé une grande trsitesse, doublée par une grande colère.

***

Link retourna assez tard chez lui. La lune était bien haute à présent. Il voyait des yeux rouges dans les buissons, mais ne s'en occupa pas trop. Il arriva à bon port sans une égratignure, puis se glissa en silence dans son futon vert. Il vit Malon, qui dormait dormait dans un autre futon, plus loin.

Et cette nuit-là, il fit encore le même rêve... le même depuis bientôt sept ans... et le lendemain, il s'éveilla en sursaut, et sa marque de naissane en forme de trisforce sur le dos de sa main cachée par des bandages lui brûlait...

***

À des kilosmètres, au château Goten' Sen'nyu, la princesse Zelda s'éveilla aussi en sursaut, et murmura en regardant L'astre solaire se lever:

- Il approche... la paix va bientôt n'être que souvenir...

__________________________________

Lexique des mots japonais

_Goten' Sen'nyu: Château des elfes, des fées ou des nymphes_

_Seika: Quelque chose comme sacré (sei)..._

_Daimyou: Seigneur japonais_

_Onsen: Source d'eau thermale_

_Saya: partie centrale du fourreau d'un katana_

_Sageo: laçage du fourreau du katana_

_Ero-rurôni: Vagabond pervers_

_Neh: Hein, comme dans "Il est beau, hein ?"_

_Neeechan: Grande soeur, mademoiselle. Le neechan pour mademoiselle est plutôt utilisé par les enfants._

_Shakuhachi no Matsuri: Festival de la pipe_

_Futon: lit japonais (voir wiki, faut écrire "futon japonais")_

_Miko: prêtresse shintoïste. Les bouddhistes ont des bonzes, à la place (comme Miroku)_

_Koto: instrument japonais à corde_

_Kawazoko: Lit de rivière_

_-kun: suffixe japonais utilisé pour les garçons plus jeunes ou du mêmes âges_

_-chan: suffixe affectueux pour autant les filles que les garçons_

_Uma: cheval_

__________________________________

Bon, eh bien... en espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^ Moi j' me suis bien amusée à ridiculiser Link (vous aller voir, j' m'en donne à coeur joie !)... mais ne vois inuiétez pas, il va devenir le grand héros qu'on connait tous (avec des p'tits dérapages...)

Ah, et pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi c'est écrit comme un shônen, ben c'est que je lis pratiquement que de ça ^^ bon, j'ai adoré Vampire Knight, mais les premiers que j'ai lu étaient tous des shônen. Excusez-moi pour ceux que ça les dérange, vu que je suis une fille.

Brefons, brefouille, je vous retrouve au chapitre suivant !

J'accepte tous les commentaires !


	2. Prologue partie 2

Zelda No Densetsu: Gekijyouban Ero-rurôni !

Prologue partie 2: Attaque à Toal !!

Link était au onsen, bien assis, tranquille, sans tenter d'espionner Malon. Il avait tellement mal au dos ! Sept ans sans transporter de sac de riz sur le dos, ou rentrer les chèvres, ça donnait le temps de se rouiller...

Mais la bonne eau du onsen apaisait ses muscles endoloris de son pauvre corps martyrisé. Mais il était bien content, car les bains étaient mixtes (NDA: pervers... gomeeeen* !!)...

Dans une coin, il y avait Féhnir et Anaïs qui se collaient, dans un autre, Malon et Iria qui parlaient à voix basse en le regardant, et au centre, Colin et Balder qui se couraient après. Un moment assez calme, en somme... mais l'esprit de Link ne cessait de penser (NDA: chose rare ! Nah, j' blague ^^).

Pourquoi avait-il été ainsi trahi par sa belle ? Et pourquoi son coeur avait-il battu si fort lorsqu'il avait sauvé Malon ? Tant de questions sans réponses... il ferma les yeux, soupira, non pas d'aise, mais d'exaspération: même avec toutes ses pensées concentrées sur ces deux problèmes, le jeune rurôni n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la réponse... et pourtant, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas si loin que ça...

Irrité par le regard insistant, presque inquisiteur des filles, le vagabond se leva et sortit du onsen, sous les regards intrigués des autres.

Il mit son kimono, le laissant désseré au niveau du torse, juste pour montrer ses muscles (NDA: roooh, c'est qu'il a tout un orgeuil, le Linkounet !). Il marcha d'une manière décontractée, un bras pendant, et l'autre dans le kimono (NDA: je sais plus où j'ai vu ça... des fois ils rangent des trucs comme ça, dans les anime/manga...)

Arrivé au village, Link ne vit rien d'autre que le calme apaisant du village... ou plutôt l'ennui total, qui l'avait poussé à s'en aller. Il croisa Négocia, assise devant son magasin, toute en rondeurs, telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue, près de son mari qui fumait diffcilement une pipe.

Négocia balança la main au-dessus de sa tête en voyant le blond arriver.

- Oï*, Link-kun ! Viens donc par ici !

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du blond. Enfin, un tout petit. Le blond s'approcha, et regarda l'expression pincée du mari de la grosse bonnefemme. Il s'assit avec eux sur le banc devant le Manekineko* (NDA: nouveau nom du magasin. Chat-pharnaüm... c'est trop zarb'. Gomen.).

Le petit homme qui servait de copagnon de vie à la grosse Négcia lui fit un sourire pincé en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe.

Link sortit la sienne, mit de l'herbe dans le chargeur, et l'alluma, pour en tirer une bouffée, sans aucunes difficultés en souriant. L'autre fronça les sourcils.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Iria et Malon arrivèrent, en parlant comme des pies. Dès qu'Iria le vit, elle se jeta sur lui en disant:

- Arrête ça ! C'est mauvais pour la santé !

Le blond la repoussa d'un simple regard, et dit d'un ton sec:

- Pourquoi suivrais-je tes conseils ? À ce que je sache, tu n'es plus ma koibito*...

Iria se releva, et les larmes aux yeux, partit vers chez elle. Le blond ne le savait pas, mais il ne la reverrait pas avant longtemps...

***

Link se coucha tôt ce soir-là. Non pas parce qu'il était fatigué, mais parce que l'atmosphère entre lui et Malon - il n'y avait de la place que chez lui - était assez mauvaise. La rousse était très comdescendante, et pour ne pas aggraver son humeur, le bond remonta sa couverture de futon par-dessus sa tête et s'endormit. Sans doutes venait-il d'épargner sa vie...

Le blond fut réveillé par des cris et des flammes, et une chaleur étouffante. Il se réveilla en sursaut, et ne vit rien d'anormal. Juste la chaleur qui s'engoufrait par rafale soulevant le rideau de bambou dans l'unique pièce. Ne voyant pas son invitée, le blond se leva, enfila rapidement son kimono et n'oublia surtout pas son sabre. Il caressa doucement la saya d'un doigt, avec un regard insistant, puis le mit à sa ceinture et sortit en courant.

Lorsqu'il arriva au village, il vit l'horreur. Cadavres, flammes, et yokais* partout... il regarda cette vison horrible avec de grands yeux, puis avança d'un pas, puis buta dans quelque chose et tomba. Il regarda derrière, et ne put retenir un cri de terreur.

- Féhnir, murmura-t-il, terrifié.

Terrorisé, Link se releva lentement, et remarqua que plus loin, le coeur du jeune gisait, écrabouillé, encore relié à son propriétaire. Un véritable panorama d'horreur s'offrait au blond. Balder, flottant dans l'eau reflétant les falmmes, Négocia, à moitiée dans la rivière, son cou format un angle impossible... près d'elle, son mari, mourant. Et tous les autres, morts ou bientôt aussi.

Il s'approcha donc de l'homme avec qui il avait fumé sa pipe quelques heures plus tôt et lui demanda:

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Dans son dernier souffle, les yeux encore plus grands de terreur que jamais, l'homme répondit:

- C'est toi...(il parut surpris) mais tes cheveux ne sont pas...

"Un autre mort," pensa Link. Il déposa le corps. Les yeux lui piquaient, mais il était brave. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il y eut un rire derrière lui. Le rurôni se retourna et ce qu'il vit le troubla encore plus. Lui. En sombre. Si ses cheveux étaient blonds soleil, ceux de son ombre était aussi noirs que la nuit. Si ses yeux étaient d'un bleus glacial chaleureux, ceux de son ombre était d'un incroyable rouge sang, sans une once de pitié. Si sa peau était d'albâtre, celle de son double était mât. Si son kimono était vert, celui de l'autre était d'un noir sombre et uni. Si le fourreau de son katana était bleu et jaune, celui de l'autre était noir et rouge. Et si le blond était complètement terrifié, prêt à s'enfuir à toutes jambes, le brun riait doucement, la tête un peu basse, ses yeux arroguants rivés sur lui. Il ricana avant de dire d'une voix un ton plus grave que la sienne, très calme:

- Bonjour, Link-chan.

Trop terrorisé pour répondre, le blond resta silencieux.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? demanda-t-til à nouveau.

Le blond avala sa salive et demanda:

- Qui es-tu, démon ?

- Je suis... ton ombre. Mais on al'habitude de me donner le surnom de Dark, répondit l'autre, sans aucunes hésitations.

- Quoi !?

Choqué, Link ne put rien faire que d'écarquiller encore ses yeux déjà grands.

Sans prévenir, à une incroyable vitesse, son ombre se jeta derrière lui, et l'emprisona dans ses bras. Encore plus choqué, Link ne réagit pas. Le noiraud qui lui servait d'ennemi respira bien fort ses cheveux. Link commençait à trouver la situation encore plus stressante... mais il ne paniqua seulement lorsque son ombre lui dit doucereusement:

- Tu sens très bon, dis donc...

Il se débatit comme un yokaï avec un charme d'exorcisme planté dans le front, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il était beaucoup trop fort. Il s'immobilisa de surprise lorsque son adversaire pervers lui mordilla l'oreille. Les larmes aux yeux, et certain de mourir, le blond sentit le sang lui monter au visage... quelle humiliation ! (NDA: voir note, pour petite explication...)

Mais Link ne pensait ne pas pouvoir être plus humilié lorsque l'autre glissa sa main dans son kimono... pour la descendre bien bas... Link eut un hoquet de surprise et se plia en deux, pour essayer de l'arrêter, et supplia:

- _Onegaï*... onegaï... ya... yameno*..._

L'ombre eut une petite exclamation victorieuse, puis s'arrêta. Il laissa le blond aller, qui courut quelques mètres, puis sortit son katana (NDA: gomen. Mon esprit s'est légèrement emballé. Link, tu vas souffrir le martyure à partir de maintenant... hé, hé, hé...). Haletant, il lança à son ennemi:

- _Tame no chikan_* ! Comment tu peux faire ça ?!

- Parce que ça m'amuse bien, te voir les gens se débattre, alors que c'est inutile. Je ne suis pas le second du Kuragami no Shu* pour rien, dit-il avec un léger "hmpf" final.

Link grogna, sa soif de vengeance maintenant activée. Il se jeta sur son ennemi, qui esquiva avec une déconcertante facilité. Link tomba même face contre terre. Sans attendre, le blond se releva.

- Je te croyais meilleur, koso*.

- Kurae* ! s'exclama Link en chargeant à nouveau.

Mais cette fois, Link connut à nouveau la terreur. Dark arrêta la kissaki* de son arme avec seulement deux doigts. Le blond recula, les yeux grands de terreur, il les ferma pour ne plus voir ce monstre, puis se cogna contre quelque chose.

Il ouvrit les yeux, puis tomba sur un teint mât. Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent soudain. Une vive douleur à l'abdomen se déclancha (NDA: nah, c'est pas c' que vous croyez ^^"). Il baissa les yeux, et vit un katana à la lame sombre et à la tsuka* rouge passé au travers de lui.

- J'ai oublié de te dire, koso, dit son ombre, avec un peu d'amusement dans la voix. Mon arme ne peut me faire de mal, car elle a été forgée avec mon sang.

Il retira l'arme du corps de Link, qui s'écroula molement sur le sol, se tenant le ventre, hoquetant.

- À plus tard, Link-chan.

Il entendit des pas. Ils s'en allaient. Plus personnes ne vivait. "Est-ce ma fin ?," se demanda Link. Allait-il vraiment finir comme ça ? Mourrir seul, abandonné, sans personne...

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et ses dernières pensées se tournèrent vers Iria.

- Adieu, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

**Fin du prologue**

__________________________________

_Vocabulaire_

_Gomen: Abréviation pour gomen nasai (désolé)_

_Oï: Hé !_

_Manekineko: Chat en vitre_

_Koibito: Amant, amante_

_Yokaï: démon_

_Onegaï: s'il vous plait_

_Yameno: Arrêtez, stop_

_Tame no chikan: Enflure de pervers_

_Kuragami no shu: Seigneur des ténèbres_

_Koso: Gamin_

_Kurae: Va en enfer_

_Kissaki: Bout de la lame du katana_

_Tsuka: Laçage de la poignée du katana_

_____________________________________

Ah, non d'un chien. J' me suis trop marrée à faire mon chapitre ! Surtout pour le L x DL. Gomen pour les cocos que j'ai traumatisés ! Je vous revois au prochain chapitre ^^

Ah et pour le yaoi... ben disons que c'est genre... ce que Dark a fait à Link ^^ c'est pas du hard, ni du soft, mais entre les deux, là. J' me risquerais jamais à poster du hard sur le PdZ. De toutes façons chus nulle xD

Donc, le yaoi c'est tout ce qui comprend une relation plus poussée entre deux mecs. Le shônen-aï, c'est le grand amour gay, genre (plus shôjo). Pour de plus amples informations, merci de vous addresser à mon cher ami, wiki !


	3. Sana no Ichibai part de vérité

Zelda no Densetsu: Gekijyouban Ero-rurôni !!

Chapitre 1: Sana no Ichibai (Part de vérité)

_Repousser la sensation de malaise fait encore mal.  
Ne t'enfuis pas, tu n'es jamais seul lorsque tu rencontres des difficultés._

Le vent qui m'enveloppe doucement  
Transforme la fantaisie et le courage de se battre en réalité.

- _Kakusei Heroism_- Antic Cafe (troisième et quatrième couplets)

"Ce cauchemar... était différent," pensa-t-il en ouvrant avec peine les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla, et il les referma en grognant.

Le blond essaya, malgré son incroyable mal de ventre et de tête, de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille... et en trente secondes, il avait ouvert les yeux en grand. Il se releva d'un coup en disant:

- Iria !

. La douleur dans son ventre se faisant trop forte, le vagabond se laissa tomber sur le dos, avec un petit grognement de désespoir. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Et que faisait-il dans son lit alors que les autres avaient besoin de lui ?!

Mais en regardant bien, il n'était pas chez lui... ce n'était pas son futon, et qui plus est, il n'avait plus de kimono - en faite, il était presque complètement nu... Il regarda sous les couvertures, et remarqua des bandages autour de sa taille. Ensanglantés. Il remarqua que sa main avec sa tache de naissance en forme de triforce n'avait plus de bandage...

Sans trop y porter attention, il tenta de se relever, malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait à l'abdomen, et marcha pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un.

- Malon ! Iria-chan ! s'exclama-t-il en se tenant le ventre.

Ses mains commençaient à devenir humides.... d'un liquide chaud... mais malgré tout, il continua:

- Anaïs ! Quelqu'un aidez-moi !

Il se sentait de plus en plus faible. sa démarche déjà laborieuse se faisait de plus en plus croche... tête basse, il continua, haletant:

- I... Iria... chan...

Alors qu'il tombait, il fut rattrappé de justesse, et entendit un grincement.

- Kuso*, qu'il est lourd, ce baka*... grogna la voix.

Noir total.

***

Link s'éveilla à nouveau dans le futon, mais il y avait quelqu'un près de lui, à présent. Un homme - ni trop vieux, ni trop jeune, un peu moins de trente ans - aux cheveux blonds. Tellement blond qu'ils étaient blancs. Ses yeux étaient rouge sang. Link détourna la tête en les voyant (NDA: Link est un 'tit animal blessé !!). L'autre ne semblait pas animé de mauvaise intentions. Mais ces yeux... exactement de la même couleur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal, dit une voix grave, assez désintéressée (NDA: Comme Cloudy chérii en japonais 3).

Link détourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux. En effet, aucunes mauvaises intentions dans ces yeux. Le blond rougit en pensant qu'un autre vicieux comme son ombre pouvait exister. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, de ces souvenirs douloureux. Il les ferma pour contenir ses pleurs.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est réveillé ? demanda une voix qui ressemblait à celle de...

- Iria ? demanda Link.

Mais lorsque la fille s'approcha, il réalisa que ce n'était pas du tout sa bien-aimée. En effet, cette fille avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux (NDA: avec des reflets bleus électrique), très lisses, longs. Des yeux violets et une peau de pêche. Et elle ne portait pas du tout le même kimono qu'Iria ! Le sien était d'un bleu ciel prononcé. Déçu, le blond ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit.

- Eh béh, on dirait que ça va mieux ! dit-elle avec un très large sourire assez moqueur.

Et sa voix non plus, n'était pas celle d'Iria. Celle d'Iria était plus grave d'adulte, alors que l'autre avec une voix d'adolescente. Elle devait être un peu plus jeune. Link remarqua que ses oreilles étaient différentes... plus courtes.

- Qui vous êtes ? demanda le blond.

- C'est pas une façon de parler à ceux qui t'ont sauvés ! s'exclama la fille en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

Link grinça, puis porta son regard sur l'albinos.

- Je suis Ôkami* Amaterasu*, dit-il. Et elle, c'est Ushio Fuzuki.

"Un nom de fille et un nom bizarre... chuis vraiment tombé bas..." pensa Link. Puis, en regardant mieux la fille... il vit qu'elle avait une poitrine encore plus énorme que celle de Malon. Les yeux pris dans cette attrape-pervers, il eut droit à un grand coup sur le crâne.

- Ushio Chop ! grogna l'autre en s'éloigna en claquant ses zori.

L'albinos sourit, puis dit à Link:

- Évite de faire des trucs comme ça. C'est vraiment ce qu'elle déteste le plus au monde.

- J'ai remarqué... dit le blond en se massant le crâne.

Repensant aux filles, il demanda:

- Vous avez trouvez une brune au cheveux courts, une rousse et une blonde, parmis les morts ?

La gorge nouée, il attendit la réponse.

- Non. Il y avait seulement une grosse femme avec le cou cassé. Il n'y avait personne de vivant. À part toi.

Link eut un regaed triste, puis se ressaisit. Il grogna:

- Et tout ça à cause de Dark...

- Le kage* ?

- Kage ? répéta Link, ne comprenant pas.

- Le kage, dit encore une fois l' as un kage, c'est bien ce que tu dis ?

Link réfléchit un instant, se demandant comment dire:

- C'est moi, mais en plus sombre. Et il a essayé de...

- De te tuer ?

- Entre autres, répondit le blond en s'asseyant tant bien que mal, grognant légèrement en sentant ssa blessure.

Le blond baissa à nouveau la tête. Il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait pas pu ! Honte à lui ! Honte à lui ! Honte à lui car il n'avait pas pu protéger ses amis, honte à lui de ne pas savoir manier le katana, honte à lui d'être si lâche... et honte à lui de ne pas avoir résister au caresses indescentes de son ombre... honte à lui.

Il devait se trouver un maître, le plus vite possible. Apprendre à manier son arme en un temps reccord, puis aller sauver sa douce, prisonnière de son côté maléfique. Et sans devenir aussi fort que son ombre, jamais il ne pourrait se venger de ceux qui...

- BAKA*-KUN !! ÔKAMI-SAN* ! MESHI* !! hurla la voix d'Ushio.

L'alibinos se leva, et tendit la main au blond, qui la prit et se leva, en essayant de ne pas rourvrir sa blessure toute fraîche. Ôkami l'aida à se rendre dans la petite cuisine de la maison, et il l'aida à s'asseoir sur un des coussins. Link se tint fermement les côtes, se sentant un peu mal et étourdi.

- Uke*, dit Ushio en le servant.

Link lui lança un regard noir, qui la fit éclater de rire. Le silence revint, avec une petite tensiuon palpable en tre Ushio et lui, alors qu'Okami mangeait tranquillement un peu de riz. L'atmosphère retomba lorsque l'albnos demanda:

- Que s'est-il passé, dans ton village ?

Link baissa les yeux un instant, puis dit:

- Je crois que c'est ce Dark Link qui a fait ça, avec quelques yokais.

- C'est mauvais signe, fit Ushio, soudain sérieuse. Il y a longtemps qu'ona pas vu de kage !!

Elle se tourna vers Link et demanda:

- T'es qui, pour avoir une ombre avec un volonté ?

- Un rurôni. Ex-fermier qui en eut marre.

- Pfff... j' dois m' tromper, mais tu dois être plus que ça, dit-elle, en le regardant croche.

Link lui rendit un regard noir, et ils se toisèrent pendant uelques minutes avant de détourner le regard avec un petit "humpf !" Okami prit la parole:

- Alors donc... je récapitule, un kage est apparu. C'est mauvais signe. Très maubais signe.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ushio. Et d'où vous savez ça ?

Il eut un sourire regard se perdit dans la crépuscule et les cigales qui chantaient dehors. Puis, il dit:

- Ta mère et ton père. C'est arrivé, une fois.

- C'est comme ça qu'ils sont morts ? demanda-t-elle, insistante.

L'autre secoua la tête, puis s'excusa et partit.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel personne ne parlait. Ils se contentaient de regarder dehors. Pour briser le silence, Link demanda:

- T'as quel âge ?

Ushio tomba sur le coté de surprise, ce qui fit bien rire le blond. Elle lui lança un regard noir qui le fit taire, puis se relva, et allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, dehors. Sans attendre, Ushio se leva couru vers dehors, alors que Link s'efforçait de la suivre, en attrapant son katana d'une main.

Il arriva dehors, et son coeur déjà fragilisé par la blessure, manqua un battement. En le voyant, il eut peur. Tellement peur.

Car devant lui, dans toute sa puissance, se tenat Dark Link. Avec son sourire nasillard (NDA: je sais pas si ça existe, mais je suis ûre d'avoir entendu ça !), ses yeux rouges moqueurs, et son air supérieur, qui le rendaient presque... attirant. Link rougit en pensant à ça.

- Alors, ore no ama*, dit son ombre. Je t'ai manqué, durant cette longue semaine ?

Link eut un léger mouvement de recul en entendant qu'il avait dormit toute une semaine. Puis, il s'écria:

- Pas du tout, chikan ! Et je suis pas ton ama* !

Le pervers eut un sourire supérieur, puis s'approcha de Link, qui figea complètement, se pencha, et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du blond, qui se liquéfia. Incapable, de bouger, le blond se laissa complètement faire. L'accès à sa bouche, Dark l'eut encore plus facilement qu'Iria ne l,avait jamais eut. "Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?!' ragea Link en fermant les yeux. Les joues en feu, il sentait le corps de son ennemi contre lui, un de ses bras passés autour de sa taille, et un autre qui se baladait sur son postérieur...

Soudain, leur bouches se sépartèrent, et la bouche du noiraud fit son chemin dans le cou du blond, jusqu'à sa nuque... les joues du blond devinrent encore plus rouges que jamais, et Ushio se contentait de regarder le tout, les mains sur la buche, et une goutte de sang au coin du nez (NDA: gomen. Yaoi is lust.).

- Ngh... yada*... yameno, le supplia Link, tout bas, en retenant un gémissement.

Une larme de rage roula sur la joue du blond, qui serrait les dents le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Ushio sortit soudain de sa transe, et s'écria:

- Oï ! Migoto* chikan ! Attaque-toi à une fille pour faire ce genre de choses !

Link se tourna vers elle, en haletant (NDA: hm, Dark lui fait de l'effet !!), et la remerci du regard. Elle lui rendit un large sourire. Dark arraêta ses caresses, et Link tomba sur le sol, pantelant (NDA: Uke Link xD, gomen, gomen !) et se tourna Ushio, qui le toisa d'un regard haineux. Le noiraud eut un sourire en voyant le sang sur les mains de l,adolescente et qui perlait encore de ses narines.

- Ça t'a plu ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai pas vraiment le contrôle, seme*, répliqua-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence palpable. La jeune fille tourna sur elle-même, en s'écriant:

- Katana no maï* !

Un magniqfique sabre noir apparu dans ses mains, elle le frotta contre sa joue eb fermant les yeux, d'un air nostalgique, en murmurant des paroles tellement basses qu'elles en étaient inintelligibles. Puis, elle rouvrit les yeux, devenus un néant blanc laiteux, et se jeta sur Dark, qui esquiva facilement.

- J'ai souvent vu ta mère faire ça, dit le noiraud. Mais bon, c'était surtout quand je me promenais torse nu.

Ushio s'arrêta soudain, nettement.

- Tu... tu as connu ma mère ? demanda-t-elle, désarçonnée.

- Et comment ! Elle était encore plus perverse que toi ! Elle ne m'aurais pas arrêté, sauf si j'aurais fait mal à ce cher petit gars... et encore ! Il aurait fallu qu'il soit au seuil de la mort !

Il éclata de rire. Un rire presque nostallgique, remarqua le blond étendu sur le sol. Le noiraud sortit son katana, et chargea. Ushio resta sans bouger choquée par la révléation au sujet de sa mère. Avec un sourire maléfique, le noiraud fonça sur elle avec un grand:

- Daaaa !

Et au dernier moment, Ôkami s'interposa, sortant de nulle part, avec deux lames jumelles entrecroisées.

- Ne. Lui. Touche. Pas. Démon, dit-il.

- C'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher, albinos, dit Dark, en forçant pour essayer de tasser l'albinos.

- Il me semble que tu sais de qui c'est la fille ! s'exclama la'autre. Tu l'a aimée, il me semble !

Dark perdit son sourire.

- C'était après et avant toi. Tu l'as eut avant, et tu me l'as volée, lorsque tu es revenu.

- Je l'ai repoussée ! lança Ôkami.

Le kage serra les dents puis hurla, une larme roulant sur sa joue:

- C'EST TA FAUTE, SI ELLE EST MORTE ! TU N'AS RIEN FAIT POUR EMPÊCHER SON SUICIDE ! SALAUD !

- J'ai essayé ! cria l'albinos.

Dark serra en core plus les dents, et donna un puissant coup de lame, qui manqua faire basculer Ôkami.

- USTSUKI ! hurla-t-il à nouveau, complètement hystérique. KORO SHITE YARU*, TEME* !

Avec un coup encore plus fort, il réussit à le faire basculer, et appuya sa lame sur la gorge de l'albinos. Les yeux fous du kage échappèrent une autre larme solitaire, qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Il eut un petit rire, aussi fou que ses yeux, et dit, d'une voix insyable:

- J'étais fou d'amour pour Akemi. Je ne voulais que son bonheur. Mais toi, tu ne l'aimais plus, après ton retour du Jigoku*. Non, tu l'as laissée mourir, seule, sans aucunes expliquations. Rien. Elle est morte désespérée. Elle doit être un kon'tan', à présent. Tout est de ta faute !

Il s'arrêta, eut un rire, puis, d'autres larmes s'écoulèrent.

- Akemi était... Akemi était ! Akemi-chan... Akemi, était pure. Elle ne pensait jamais à faire du mal. Elle aimait la vie. Tu vois ce que tu as fait d'elle ? Teme... je te déteste... je vais te trancher la gorge, pour venger Akemi-chan...

Il positiona sa lame, et allait mettre ses paroles en action lorsque une voix s'exclama:

- Non ! Ne faites pas ça !

Dark s'arrêta, et se tourna vers Ushio, qui pleurait.

- Ne tuez pas Ôkami-jiichan. Il est tou ce qu'il me reste, même si ce que vous dites est peut-être vrai.

Dark lui répondit simplement, durement:

- Ne te même pas de ça, gamine. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Il fit glisser sa lame, et un filet de sang commença às'échapper de la gorge d'Ôkami.

- Arrêtez ! Si ma mère était telle que vous dites, elle n'aurait pas voulu que ça se termine comme ça !

L'évidence passa dans les yeux de l'ombre, qui se tourna vers la petite, et la regarda, avec toute la nostalgie du monde dans les yeux. Il eut un sourire triste, puis dit en se retournant:

- Tu es comme elle. Exactement comme elle.

Le groupe souffla, alors que la tension qui s'était insatllée retombait doucement. Ushio aida Link à se s'asseoir. Ôkami se releva, et les regarda.

- Ça va, toi ? demanda Ushio à Link, en s'asseyant avec lui.

Link hocha la tête, puis lui retourna la question. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en disant:

- Oui, mais j'ai peur pour le kage...

Link baissa les yeux. Son ombre semblait avoir d'excellentes raisons de vouloir tuer l'oncle de sa nouvelle amie, mais rien n'excusait ses gestes. Il avait déjà du mal à détester quiconque ! Il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Dark,. Jamais il ne le pourrait. Sa copie de luii-même avairt beau avoir sûrement le même âge, il semblait évident qu'il en avait plus traversé que lui.

______________________________________

_Vocabulaire_

_Kuso: Merde (juron)_

_Baka: idiot, crétin, imbécile..._

_Ôkami: Quelque chose comme "grande déesse"(vient dujeu du même nom)_

_Amaterasu Déesse du soleil shintoïste (vient du même jeu que le précédent)_

_Kage: ombre_

_-san: madame, monsieur, mademoiselle... suffixe neutre de politesse_

_Meshi/mushi (j'me rappelle plus ^^): Quelque chose comme bouffe, nourriture_

_Uke: passif (terme de yaoi)_

_Ore no ama: Ma pute (je pouvais pas l'écrire en français...)_

_Ama: erm... pute... (merde, c'est gêneant)_

_Yada: Non, c'est impossible_

_Mogoto: Magnifique_

_Seme: contraire de uke, donc, actif (terme de yaoi)_

_Katana no maÏ: Danse du katana_

_Koro shite yaru: je vais te tuer (ç'a plus de charme en japonais ^^)_

_Teme: enfoiré (j'adore ce mot, ptdr)_

_Jigoku: Enfer_

_________________________________

Bon ! Alors, une part de vérité, comme dit le titre. Vous verrez boien, les autres chapitres vont êtres, sur la ligne du temps, une semaine après (ce qui laisse le temps à Linkounet de se remettre). Et pis Ushio et son oncle seront en froid, parce que vous verrez bien ! Si Dark est plus intéressantq eu Link, le truc c'est que je peux pas m'empêcher de le mettre super intéressant parce que c'est mon préféré ^^ Gomen. Alors donc, un autre connerie, faite par moi... y a quelques heuires, je me rpomenais sur le site, et puis je tombe sur section érostisme... donc, en perverse que je suis, (mon nouveau pseudo, si c'est changeable, sera Pervy-chan, ou un truc du genre ^^ p't-être même Chikan (pervers en japonais), j'y vais, en espérant trouver du yaoi (Boys Love, yoai, deux mecs ensemble, quoi). Ben j,ai seulement trouvé du yuri... alors, je sèche mes larmes et demande à n'importe qui s'il veut me faire un petit Link x Dark Link comme dans ma fic. Je lui ferai un one-shot sur le couple de son choix (même Link x Zelda, j' vais préparer ma corbeille !)

Merdre, la zik va de plus en plus avec l'histoire oO Pas croyable !

Donc, à la prochaine !

_Kisû, minaaaaa !_


	4. Trêve: discussion, cachoteries, voyage

Zelda no Densetsu: Gekijyouban Ero-rurôni !!

Chapitre 2: Trêve: discussion, cachoteries et voyage... !!

_Brisant le dernier verre en morceaux,  
J'ai détruit le paysage auquel j'étais habitué.  
Au contraire, c'est autour de choses quotidiennes  
Que le monde tourne.  
Je ne laisserai pas les autres nier  
Ni mon existence, ni le reste,  
Comme un héros qui ne peut voler dans le ciel ne porte pas de nom,  
J'essaierai d'impressionner le monde entier_.

- _Kakusei Heroism _- Antic Cafe (cinquième couplet)

Une semaine avait passée depuis l'incident avec Dark.Ôkami et sa nièce ne s'étaient presque pas parlés de la semaine, et Link et s'étaient considérablement raprochés, car le blond et elle, étant du même âge ou presque (NDA: Link a vingt-trois ans et Ushio en a presque vingt ^^), ils se parlaient un peu. En vérité, malgré le sale caractère de la brune, elle était assez gentille... sauf si Link tentait un geste pervers, elle lui prenait doucement la main, et lui tordait un doigt, ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire crier de douleur.

Mais si on excluait les tentatives de Link, il pouvait facilement caresser du bout du doigt la joue de la jeune fille, et elle ne disait rien. À part peut-être faire un grand sourire et parfois rougir, elle ne disait rien, au bonheur de Link.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement rétabli, une semaine après l'incident, Ôkami leur annonça que puisqu'il n'était pas sûr si Dark allait dire à son supérieur qu'il es avaient trouvés. Bien sûr, il allait le lui dire, mais sûrement pas en rentrant à la base. Il leur fallait au moins aller à Kakariko, pour plus de sécurité.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvèrent sur la route. Outre quelques petites disputes entre Link et sa presque nouvelle conquête (NDA pervers et dragueur... pff, vraiment...), et quelques petits accrochage en tre Ushio et Ôkami, au sujet des paoles de Dark Link, la première journée se déroula plutôt bien.

Le soir, autour d'un bon feu. Ushio était déjà couchée, fatigué de voir la tête de son oncle. Ôkami propsa soudain:

- Tu voudrais que je t'entraîne au katana ?

- Oui, mais j'ai une condition, dit le blond.

L'albinos soupira.

- Laquelle ?

- Dites-moi pourquoi mon ombre est tellement méchante.

L'autre baissa les yeux, honteux. Ça sembalit être un point _très_ sensible. Il soupira, puis dit:

- D'accord, mais ne dit rien à Ushio. C'est mieux si elle l'apprend par moi. C'est clair ? Sinon, finit l'entraînement.

Link hocha la tête. Ôkami commença:

- Bon, tu dois savoir que tous les membres de la famille Fuzuki sont immortels. Sauf Ushio, mais ça c'est parce qu'elle est hybride. Entre l'elfe et l'Hylien. Mais bon, bref. Et c'est aussi le cas de ton ombre, il est infiniment plus vieux que toi.

- Et vous ?

- Je suis un Hylien qui peut mourir, j'ai presque quarante ans. Les elfes cessent tous de grandir à vingt-trois ans. Les kage sont comme eux, et ils naissent vingt ans avant leur touka* (NDA: j'expliquerai à la fin). Mais bref, je t'ai dit que je te raconterai, je vais te raconter... Il y a vingt-cinq ans, je me promenais à Seika, quand j'ai croisé Akemi. Ç'a été le coup de foudre, mais après, je suis mort, et comme tu le vois, je suis revenu, grace à l'ouverture d'une porte du Jigoku... bref. Pendant mon absence, elle a trouvé Dark, alors qu'elle allait se jeter en bas d'une falaise. Il l'en a empêché, et tu dois connaître la suite. L'amour est apparu dans le tableau. Ils étaient très heureux ensemble, selon ce que m'ont dit les autres de la ville. Et tout le bonheur aidait Dark à ne pas sombrer dans l'ombre, comme le font tous les kage, un jour ou l'autre.

Mais je suis revenu, comme je le lui avait promis. Et à cause de mon retour, leur couple a été brisé, car elle m'aimait encore... Dark n'a pas tout de suite sombré, c'est quand j'ai repoussée Akemi et qu'elle est devenue dépressive. Dark essayait de tout son coeur de l'aider, mais elle ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il m'a provoqué en duel, il a gagné, et il allait me tuer quand elle s'est interposée et lui a dit de s'en aller, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. C'est là que le côté sombre de Dark a reprit le dessus. Il est parti, et après, elle m'a dit que si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se tue elle et son enfant, je devais accepter son amour... je l'ai fait, et comme un idiot, je pensais qu'un enfant lui remonterait le moral, mais dès que je l'ai quittée, après la naissance d'Ushio, elle a mit fin à ses jours, en se faisant hara-kiri (NDA: manière de se suicider. On se plante une lame dans le ventre et on remonte...). Voilà l'histoire.

Link regarda l'albinos. "Quelle histoire horrible !" pensa-t-il. Puis, soudain, il eut un flash.

- Alors, Dark est...

Ôkami hocha tristement la tête.

- Je lui ait dit que son père avait été tué à la dernière guerre. Elle ne sait pas qui il est vraiment, et j'espère qu'elle ne le saura jamais...

Link regarda sa main, pensif. Son histoire semblait assez simple, comparée à celle d'Ushio.

- Moi, mes parents ont été tués quand j'avais à peine quatre ans. Je me souviens de la maison en flamme, des cris, et du grand homme foncé, qui plongeait son sabre dans le coeur de ma mère, puis qui a tranché la tête de mon père. Moi, j'étais caché sous le lit, alors il ne m'as pas remarqué.

- On a tous une histoire triste à raconter, dit l'albinosn, mais on ne devient pas tous des tuerus comme Dark. Mais bon, j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'épargnait quasiment que des femmes... pour lui, elles lui rappelent toutes Akemi-chan, avec leurs grands yeux innocents, leurs longs cheveux colorés... mais surtout, je crois que c'est l'odeur.

Sa curiosité piquée, Link demanda:

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça, alors, si je suis un homme ?

- Laisse-moi voir, dit Ôkami en s'approchant.

L'albinos posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui eut immédiatement le réflèxe de reculer, mais la main de l'autre le retint en place. Ôkami approcha son visage du cou du blond, et Link l'entendit renifler. Lorsqu'il recula, il ne manqua pas de voir l'expression surprise, voire choquée de l'albinos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il.

- Tu as exactement la même odeur qu'Akemi.

- Comment ?!

Ôkami eut un sourire.

- Une odeur aussi douce ne s'oublie pas.

- Ça veut dire que j'ai une odeur de fille ? demanda Link, en rougissant.

- Peut-être. Plutôt une odeur d'elfe.

L'albinos se leva et alla se coucher dans sa tente, laissant Link seul avec ses réflexions.

***

_Des flammes, une odeur âcre de brûlé, du sang partout. Un petit garçon blond, les yeux grands de terreur, qui marche d'un pas laborieux vers deux cadavres, les enjambes, puis sort. Aucunes flammes ne sort de la maison, il est plus vieux. C'est une belle journée ensoleillée. Soudain, sortit de nulle part, sort une copie de lui-même en plus sombre, qui se jette sur lui sans ménagement... presse ses lèvres contre les siennes, force l'accès, puis le laisse aller sans aucunes expliquations..._

Link s'éveilla, pantelant. Son cauchemar avait été différent des dernières fois... d'habitude, Dark finissait par l'étrangler ou lui trancher la tête, mais cette fois, rien. Il se leva, et vit Ushio en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle lui fit un large sourire, puis retourna à sa préparation de ragoût.

Link s'assit à côté d'Ôkami, et fit comme l'albinos, sortit sa pipe verte (NDA: me chialez pas, Kyo fait ça et c'est charmant !) et y mit un peu d'herbe.

Ushio lui fit de gros yeux, mais il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil, et elle soupira, puis arrêta.

Après le repas, Ôkami dit à Link de sortir son sabre, car avant de reprendre la route, il lui donnerait quelques petites leçons. Il lui parla immédiatement de sa manière de tenir katana. Après lui avoir montré exactement, sans manquer de le toucher (NDA: gomen, Link, va falloir surmonter ta faiblesse !) pour lui montrer la position exacte, il le fit attendre au moins une heure dans la même position, pour finir avec un:

- On repart. Demain, à cinq heures tapantes, tu va devoir recommencer.

Link grinça des dents, puis ramassa ses affaires et commença à marcher. Durant le voyage, encore quelques accrochages, mais sinon, rien de sérieux. Juste Ushio qui interrogeait sans cesse Ôkami au sujet de ses parents et le viel homme qui ne répondait rien.

Le soir, Link et Ushio étaient ensemble autour du feu. Le calme plat régnait. Seul les crépitements des flammes et les cigales troublaient le silence. Link était assis juste à côté d'elle, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas du tout... à quelques reprises, il tenta un geste pervers, mais Ushio le réprimanda avec un bon coup de poing derrière le crâne.

Puis à un moment, la brunette déposa sa tête sur les genoux du blonds, qui sentit son coeur s'affoler. Mais l'autre semblait tellement bien...

- Cette odeur me dit quelques chose... murmura-t-elle.

Link sentit une goutte de sueur sur sa tempe, puis demanda:

- Ah bon ?

- Oui... c'est, quelque chose de nostalgique, de très vieux... je ne sais plus où j'ai senti ça, mais c'est si... rassurant... dit-elle, les yeux fermés, paisble.

Link sourit et caressa les cheveux de brune, qui se laissa faire en roucoulant légèrement. L'instant dura quelques secondes. Link n'avait jamais vraiment véu de situation pareilles avec Iria, mais maintenant, ça lui était presque égal. Il la retrouverait, mais d'ici là, tout aurait changé...

- Parfois, je me demanda à quoi mama ressemblait... dit soudainement Ushio, le sortant de sa transe. Tout le monde dit qu'elle était encore plus belle que la princesse Zelda ! Et selon ce que j'ai pu entendre, elle est diffcilement dépassable !

Link caressa encore une fois les mèches noires de la jeune fille étendue sur ses genoux.

- Dis, c'est quoi ton genre de fille ? demanda-t-elle.

Link réfléchit un instant.

- Celle avec une grosse poitrine, dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Pour la cause il eut droit à se faire tordre un orteil. Elle se leva et s'Assit sur lui.

- Tiens, comme ça, je suis bien ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Link sourit, et Ushio tourna la tête. Les regards magnétisées, les souffles enmêlés, deux visage qui se rapprochèrent doucement, puis...

- Pervers ! s'écria Ushio en retirant la main du blond de son derrière.

Elle s'ôta de lui, et garda bonne distance.

- Gomen, dit le blond en frapant sa main fautive de l'autre.

Il y eut soudain un son étrange... un doux crissements, un peu aspiré. Les deux jeunes se retournèrent, pour voir dans le ciel derrière eux un espèce de grande chose noire avec des lignes vertes. Ushio se rapprocha de Link, qui passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Un homme de petite taille s'avança. Il semblait être un ninja, avec son visage qui montrait seulement son oeil gauche, très rouge, rouge sang. Le reste était caché par des portait un habit bleu, comme un petit moine. Sa silouhette élancée, presque fine, rapella aussitôt au blond celle d'une fille. Mais la personne qui s'avançait vers eux était indubitablement un homme.

Ushio se serra contre lui, et il rafermit sa poigne sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Il pressa son pouce contre le fuchi*, la larme ressortant avec un léger sifflement très court.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Link.

L'homme s'approcha d'eux sans répondre, arrivé à trois mètres des deux jeunes, il dit simplement:

- Celui qui devra te servir de maître.

- J'ai déjà un sensei* !

- Pas désigné par les déesses. Je suis le seul maître que tu dois avoir.

Link serra les dents. Cet idiot était persistent !

- Je ne comprends pas, dit le blond.

- Suis-moi, c'est tout, s'énerva le nouveau venu.

- Jamais ! s'écria Link.

Sans prévenir, l'autre disparu avec un léger "switsh" et réapparu derrière les deux jeunes, tenant une épée ninja (NDA: pour ceux qui sont pas fan de Soul Eater, ben, c'est un genre de couteau de cuisine... ché pas comment dire... cherchez Black Star et Tsubaki...). contre le gorge d'Ushio, encore calée dans les bras de Link. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son ennemi à travers le masque qu'il portait, et ce n'était non pas sans lui rappeler son kage...

- Tu viens sinon, je tue la p'tite, le somma-t-il.

Link allait obtempéré, lorsqu'un bruit d'arme et un soupir le rassura à moitié. Il fut complètement rassuré lorsqu'il entendit la voix de leur sauveur:

- Tu ne lui toucheras pas.

- Pourquoi obéirais-je à un Oni* ?

- Parce que ce même Oni peut très bien se fâcher, et là, tu vas en pâtir, Sheikah ! cracha l'albinos.

Avec un "pff" rageur et un "Je reviendrai" dans toute la beauté du cliché, le ninja disparu.

Link serra très fort Ushio dans ses bras, qui se colla contre lui, soulagée. Link avait franchement eut la plus grosse peur de sa vie ! Jamais il n'avait vu la folie passer si près ! Il avait presque vu le Shinegami* avait faire un sourire à Ushio, de sa grande beauté... mais il avait arrêté, et les avait laissé tranquilles, sûrement à contre coeur.

Et cette nuit-là fut le premier soir où Link dormit avec Ushio. Et ô combien beau rêve il fit ! Lorsque plus tard il y repensa, tout en me racontant lui-même cette histoire, il me dit qu'il doutait qu'on ait déjà fait plus joli rêve... car ce rêve était réel, il la tenait dans ses bras dans son rêve, et dans la réalité également...

***

- LINK !! VIENS ICI, TAME !!

Une course effrenée réveilla le vieux Ôkami, qui avait les traits tirés, ayant passé une mauvaise nuit à faire le guet. Il se gratta le crâne d'une main, puis se leva, et regarda par l'entrée de sa tente les jeunes qui se couraient après, et Link qui essayait de sauver ses mains de sa nièce furieuse.

- LINK !! REVIENS, J' TE JURE QUE JE TE FERAI PAS MAL !!

- J' SUIS PAS AUSSI SÛR QUE TOI ! répondit le blond.

Il sourit en les voyant. Bien sûr, il doutait de la survie de Link. Mais la jeunesse était une si belle chose...

- J' t'ai eu ! s'écria Ushio en sautant sur le dos du pauvre blond, dont les yeux pleuraient déjà et dont le corps se préparait à souffrir...

Bien assise sur le dos du blondinet, elle réféchit quelque instants... pus trouva l'idée de génie. Une idée génialisime ! Oh ! il allait souffrir, ce blond-là...

Elle se pencha simplement, écarta les cheveux du blonds de son cou, qui frissonait déjà d'apréhension. Mais aussi c'était l'endroit exact sur lequel Dark Link avait laissé un suçon... il avala sa salive, et attendit le châtiment divin...

Et il ne sentit rien du du tout, à part les lèvres douces d'Ushio dans son cou. Il se détendit d'un coup, puis lorsqu'Ushio se leva, il se leva à sa suite, et lui demanda pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

- Pour montrer que tu es à moi ! répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Il la serra dans ses bras, et s'exclama:

- Ah, si tu savais comment je t'aime !

Puis, se rendant compte de ses paroles, le blond rougit, puis la laissa aller, toussota., prit une voix grave, et en lui donnat une petite tape sur l'épaule il dit:

- T'es une championne !! Hé hé...

- Ouais, c'est cela... répliqua Ushio en se retournant.


End file.
